customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Trip (battybarney2014's version)
Family Trip '''is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Ryan is upset when he is taking his family on a trip with Barney and his friends. '''Educational Theme: Family Trips Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Ryan's Mother (N/A) * Ryan's Father (N/A) * Ryan's Grandpa (R. Bruce Elliot) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # The Having Fun Song # If You Imagine # The Things I Want to Do # Best of Friends # Riding in the Car # Me and My Family # A Friend Like You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * This is the only appearances of Ryan's parents and the last appearance of Ryan's Grandpa. * Four of these kids (Ryan, Marcos, Melanie and Amy) also appeared in "We're Gonna Get Wet" and "The Feast". Five of these kids (Amy, Melanie, Ryan, Marcos and Megan) also appeared in "The Missing Treasure Chest" (with Eva). Quotes Quote 1 * Ryan: Have you seen my suitcase? Oh, there it is! Marcos, I found my suitcase! * Marcos: Wow, Ryan! You did a good job. * Ryan: What about you, Barney? Wanna come to? * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! * Ryan: Barney! * Marcos: Hi, Barney! * Barney: Hello, Ryan. Hi, Marcos. You are ready for a trip. * Ryan: I'm going with my family on a trip. * Marcos: I do! * Barney: Me too. * Melanie: Can I go too? * Amy: Sure please! * Megan: Wonderful! * Barney: This is so much fun! Quote 2 * BJ: Riff, Sissy! Come here! * Riff: What is it, Beej? What is it? * Baby Bop: What's the day is like today? * BJ: Is it a bad day? * Riff: Nope. * BJ: Is it a rainy day? * Baby Bop: Nope. * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: It's a family day! Hooray! * Riff: Ryan is taking his family, Barney and his friends on a big trip! * BJ: Cool! * Barney: Hi, BJ. Hi, Riff. Hi, Baby Bop. * Kids: Hi! * Baby Bop: Hi, friends! * BJ: Guess what we're going? * Riff: Can you please give us a hint? * Barney: You can go to a big park like this. * Ryan: Just like this one. * Barney: It has an indoor and outdoor pool, a place you can eat, play in the arcade games and you can stay and sleep in a room. * BJ: It's "Big Moose Mountain Resort!" * Riff: Wowzer! * Megan: You guess it. * Amy: A trip to Big Moose Mountain Resort. * Ryan: I love the water park resort. * Baby Bop: What is Big Moose Mountain Resort? * Barney: Well, Baby Bop, Big Moose Mountain Resort is a huge hotel and waterpark resort from far away. * Ryan: Can we pack our bags. * Marcos: Certainly. * Barney: I've got my suitcase. * Baby Bop and BJ: We do. * Riff: Okay. What should we need? * Barney: We needs some sunscreen, sunglasses, hats, sandals, clothes, pajamas, books, toys, food, drinks... * Riff: And instruments. I love to play the guitar on our trip with Ryan's family. * Barney: Sure you do, Riff. Let's all imagine! Quote 3 * Melanie: We're all packed! * Amy: Is it trip time yet, Barney? * Barney: Almost, Amy. Not quite yet. * Megan: We will take Ryan's family car and take us anywhere. * Marcos: Ryan, are you going with your family? * Ryan: I just can't! What will I do until then? * Barney: That's alright. You're getting anxious because that's the thing to do. Quote 4 * Ryan: I can't believe this! Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and friends want to go with me and my family on a trip to Big Moose Mountain Resort. * Marcos: Ryan, don't worry. That's what friends are for. * Amy: You can be a good boy and behave yourself. * Megan: Yes, you do. * Baby Bop: Ryan is being a good friend. * Barney: Yep. We're all friends! Quote 5 * Ryan: Hey! Can take us and my family in the car and dive far? * BJ: You said it! * Baby Bop: Barney, can we have a pretend dive? * Barney: Aw, sure, Baby Bop. Buckle your seat beats and let's drive! * (car key clicking) Quote 6 * Ryan's Mother: Ryan! * Ryan: Here's my mom and dad and grandpa. * Ryan's Dad: Hi, Ryan! * Ryan's Grandpa: Nice to see you! * BJ: Ryan's family is here! * Ryan's Mother: We are taking all of you on a trip. * Baby Bop: Yay! * Riff: Tippity-Top! * Amy: I like trips. * Megan: So dd we. * Barney: Ryan loves being with his family. Quote 7 * Ryan's Grandpa: Wanna come too, Ryan my friend? * Ryan's Father: Sure. * Riff: We love too! * Ryan: I guess we're going on a family trip tomorrow! * All: (cheering) * Barney: I love to take trips, don't you? 'Cause that's what friends do! Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)